Everyday new executable files are created and distributed across networks. A large portion of these distributed executable files are unknown. For instance, it is not known if such distributed executable files are malicious or not. Given the high volume of new unknown files distributed on a daily basis, it is important to determine threats contained in the set of new unknown files instantaneously and accurately. It is with respect to this general environment that aspects of the present technology disclosed herein have been contemplated.